


Never Assume

by ashnaang



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/F, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashnaang/pseuds/ashnaang
Summary: 365 Days of Writing.Ch. 1 Prompt: How do you feel when you love someone who does not love you back? Jinx and Raven are in the middle of fight. Banter ensues.Ch. 2 Prompt: Write a story or poem that starts with the word “hello” or other greeting. (Will be updated Feb. 2)
Relationships: Jinx/Raven (DCU)
Kudos: 12





	Never Assume

A large black shadow swallows a nearby pillar and a loud crack echoes in Jinx’s ear before it starts to fall toward her. She easily avoids being crushed by somersaulting forward, standing again directly to the left of her attacker.

Jinx turns her head toward her gray skinned adversary. Indigo eyes stare back at her.

“Hey, Raven. Funny seeing you here…” Jinx says, smirking at the titan.

“Jinx.” Raven says, unamused.

Jinx drops to her hands and sweeps her leg towards Raven’s ankles. Raven easily avoids the leg on the first sweep, but does not avoid the return kick forward. She collapses onto her hands and then rolls away to avoid an additional assault.

“Stop trying to sweep me off my feet. I don’t date criminals.” Raven says, monotonely.

Jinx leaps over and straddles Raven on the ground, grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head. Their position is not lost on Jinx. She maintains her composure, careful not to be too vulnerable in front of the empath.

“Why not? We’re so much more fun. No rules.” Jinx says, leaning closer. “No expectations to stick to.”

Jinx leans back and holds Raven’s stare for a moment. Raven’s eyebrows furrow together and her eyes glow white. Jinx lets go of her and flips backward. She could tell that she has hit a nerve.

“Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos!” Raven chants and telepathically throws a large rock toward Jinx.

The boulder collides with her, squarely in her chest. Jinx wraps her arms around and grabs it in an attempt to soften the blow as it forces her into a wall. Her breath escapes her as the boulder crumbles at her feet. Jinx coughs and clutches her chest, trying to regain her breath. She looks up. It is the angriest that Raven has ever looked to her, but Jinx can tell she is still holding back still.

Jinx holds her gaze for another moment.

She exhales before tossing a curse at the street light above them. Raven tenses in preparation, before looking in the direction the curse was sent. The light bulb shatters and the pieces fall down toward Raven, who brings her cape above her to shelter herself.

Jinx bolts into a nearby alley and jumps back and forth between the walls until she is on the roof. She hears a crash as the entire street light falls over. She runs toward the roof access door, and silently closes it behind her. She descends the stairs quickly and quietly, expecting Raven to show up at any moment.

About halfway down the stairs, she listens for a moment before leaning against the wall and exhales.

“Well that was unexpected.” Jinx says to herself.

Raven has never had such an adverse reaction to their banter. Was it really so offensive… the thought of Raven and her dating? Well at least this answers her question about whether her and Raven ever had a chance. Jinx had not gone out today expecting to test that possibility. However, she found herself unable to stop flirting with the woman today. Usually Jinx is a little less forward with her affection.

She couldn’t help remembering the first time she laid eyes on Raven…

_Jinx was looking at all of the titans sitting at local pizza place through binoculars; Raven was obviously annoyed at Cyborg and Beast Boy for some reason. Jinx had never seen anyone that looked quite like Raven; and being at the Hive, she’d seen some strange people. Her gray skin and that small, red jewel in the middle of her forehead were conventionally strange enough, but her lack of emotion was what had interested Jinx the most._

_Jinx had caused enough head turns due to her own appearance, so she could appreciate having attributes that most others turned their nose up at. The girl’s stoic attitude intrigued Jinx without her full understanding. So much so that when their work brought them to the Titan’s tower for a takeover, Jinx had specifically sought out Beast Boy to battle instead. She couldn’t deal with her feelings while focusing on the battle. Mammoth dealt with the girls._

_After the tower was won, Jinx found herself drawn to the stoic girl’s room, desperate to learn more about her. She put on a charade about her “wearing nothing but blue” in front of the boys, but there were so many other things in Raven’s room that she had spent almost the entirety of the time the Hive had control of Titan’s tower in there._

_Even after the Titans won back their tower, Jinx couldn’t help thinking about the girl on a regular basis. She got even more excited than usual for heists after that, on the likely chance that the Titans would show up._

A crash a ways off snaps Jinx from her reverie. It’s far enough away that Jinx isn’t worried about herself but it sounds like Mammoth and/or Gizmo may have run into some trouble.

Guess it’s safe to say that Jinx will be laying low for a while. Probably better that way. It’ll give her heart some time to heal.

Jinx pulls a nice watch from her pocket.

“Time to find somewhere to pawn this.” Jinx says.

She puts the watch back in her pocket and continues her descent down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story in doing 365 days of writing (first one on Raven/Jinx). All these will be F/F couples. A different one each day of the week. I haven't written in years but really miss it. I was over on Fanfiction but it seems like AO3 might be more my jam.
> 
> Anyway I appreciate constructive feedback and love knowing if you enjoy it or not. I know that I personally struggle with switching tenses without meaning to and sometimes just general grammar. You don't have to comment on that kind of stuff if you don't want to though.
> 
> But yeah follow me if you like F/F or WLW stories. My pairings that I'll be writing on are in my bio. 
> 
> Man I don't like writing unrequited love... I think I made it work for now. I couldn't come up with a title that I was happy with because of this. This will be one of the few stories that will be at least a two-shot because I can't leave it in the unrequited love stage. So next week this will be fixed! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you next time!


End file.
